minionsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Archivo:Minions - Surprise Eggs Huevos Sorpresa Toys
Descripción ☆ ★ ♪ ❤ SUBSCRIBE ❤ ♪ ★ ☆ https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCCt-yuPdWR25IFAZqM7h67g?sub_confirmation=1 ------ Toys and Surprises os presenta: Huevos Sorpresa de Los Minions! ¡Descubre las fantásticas sorpresas que nos traen Los Vengadores! ------ Toys and Surprises presents: The Minions Surprise Eggs! ❤ Discover the fantastic surprises The Minions brought us! ------ The Minions has a lot of Giant Surprise Eggs for us, The Minions also brought some toys for kids with her. What Could it include? Peppa Pig, Paw Patrol, Mickey Mouse, Play Doh, Disney Frozen? Who knows, come and play with us. And dont forget to subscribe. ------ ❤ ¿Quienes son Los Minions? ❤ Los Minions son de color amarillo con forma de cilindro núcleos pequeños,,, genéticamente humanizados que tienen uno o dos ojos y son uno de los personajes más notables de la película. Los secuaces poseen una característica fisiológica adicional, con un chasquido y un batido, pueden funcionar como los palillos del resplandor de las actividades en la oscuridad, como ir a través de los conductos de ventilación. Son criaturas impulsivas con poco autocontrol, pero con una maravilla con los ojos abiertos y la inocencia extraña que les hace querer a los espectadores y les hace fácil identificarse. Pueden ser molestos cuando están haciendo extrañas interacciones con otras personas, animales u objetos. Los esbirros tienen nombres en inglés estándar, como David , Stuart , Jorge, Kevin , Jerry , Carl, Donny , Bob , Tom, Steve , Lance, John , y el trío Tim-Mark-Fil. Ellos son ferozmente leales a Gru y el Dr. Nefario y muy dispuesto a agradar, su consentimiento, colaboran con los malvados planes, pero al mismo tiempo son amable y amante de la diversión. A pesar de ser relativamente simple, que son capaces de construir armas, que operan esas armas, el uso de computadoras, e incluso conducir. A diferencia de la mayoría de otras mentes criminales y su doctrina habitual de abusar de sus secuaces, Gru se lleva estupendamente con sus secuaces. Él realmente parece que le gusta e incluso muestra su agradecimiento por su arduo trabajo y apoyo. Incluso parece conocer cada uno de ellos por su nombre. Hay muchas sorpresas escondidas en los huevos de Los Minions!, Juguetes de Los Minions, Pegatinas, Puzzles, Juguetes giratorios. ❤ Who are The Minions? ❤ The Minions are small, yellow, cylindrical, creatures who have one or two eyes. Jerry, Kevin, Stuart, Dave, and Carl having an ice cream party from Despicable Me 2 They are impulsive creatures with little self-control, but with a wide-eyed wonder and odd innocence that endears them to viewers and makes them relatable. They can be pesky when they are doing weird interactions with other people, animals, or objects. Minions have standard English names (see below). Unlike most other criminal masterminds and their usual doctrine of abusing their henchmen, Gru gets along famously with his minions. He genuinely seems to like them and even shows appreciation for their hard work and support. He even seems to know each of them by name. Allies Gru Margo Edith Agnes Dr. Nefario Enemies Evil Minions Eduardo Vector Fun Surprises in every chocolate egg including The Minionsthemed toys, stickers, spinning tops and puzzles Delicious real milk chocolate egg that looks just like your favorite The Avengers! Collect all 12 toys! No clean up. Just eat up. ☆ ★ Find out and learn how to say this toy set in some other languages ★ ☆ Arabic:العميل German:Diener Italian:Minion Japanese:ミニオン Russian:Миньон English ► Surprise Egg French ► Œuf surprise German ► Überraschung-Ei Indonesian ► Kejutan telur Italian ► Uovo di sorpresa Japanese ► 驚きの卵 Portuguese ► Ovo surpresa Russian ► Яйцо сюрприз Spanish ► Huevo sorpresa Turkish ► Sürpriz yumurta ♫MUSIC BY♫ http://www.bensound.com Categoría:Vídeos